


New Pack Rule

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence fell on the little assembly.</p><p>“I should probably try to start a new pack myself”</p><p>Peter’s statement just came out of the blue.</p><p>“Ahah, no one wants to make a pack with you. Not even me, I’ve already said no.” answered Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Pack Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! Here's a new prompt filling. Anon asked Derek to be protective of Stiles after hearing of him being offered the bite by Peter. Hope you'll all like.

“What’s the next point?” asked Scott, his eyes turning to Derek.

“The pack”

For a moment, everyone glanced at each other, wondering which pack Derek was referring to.

“What pack?” finally said out loud Lydia as no one seemed to want to do it.

Derek sighed loudly, his face clearly showing that he was wondering why he was with a bunch of stupid teenagers.

“Us. Our pack.”

Silence. The next second, everyone spoke at the same time.

“I’m not of your pack!” protested Scott.

“How come I’m pack? I’m a hunter” argued Allison.

“I’m a banshee, not a wolf” stated Lydia.

“I thought only wolves were pack” added Isaac.

“Just… Stop!” shouted Derek. “Everyone shut up!”

Silence fell on the little assembly.

“I should probably try to start a new pack myself”

Peter’s statement just came out of the blue.

“Ahah, no one wants to make a pack with you. Not even me, I’ve already said no.” answered Stiles.

“It’s a shame, really.” Said Peter with a smile. “Because I li-”

Derek suddenly got up from the table, his chair rattling on the concrete ground loudly.

“…ke you Stiles” ended Peter, watching Derek as his eyes glowed red.

“What did you just say?” he growled, low and menacing.

“I like-” started Peter.

“Not you!” he snarled and Peter held his hands up as a sign of pacification.

“What? Who? Me?” asked Stiles, pointing at his face. “Well, hum, I said that no one want to be in his pack.”

“No, after that”

“Well…” Stiles scratched the back of his head. “I said not even me because I’ve already said no.”

Everyone turned to Peter who simply raised an eyebrow.

“What now?”

“You offered Stiles the bite?”

“Yes, I did. It was the night you slashed my throat. I offered it to him as a reward for helping to find you. Aaah, sweet memories, good old time.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ chair and moved it to the side, putting distance between the boy and his uncle.

“Is it jealousy that I smell?” said Peter with a sneaky smile.

Derek growled, claws scratching the wood of his own chair as he sat back down. Again, his eyes flashed bright red.

“New rule for the pack: Peter isn’t allowed anywhere near Stiles. If he’s less than two meters away from him, anyone has the right to kill him.”

Apparently everyone agreed with this proposition, nodding vigorously.

“Oh, you wound me, Derek.” Peter was standing up. “I’m afraid another business calls me. Gentle folks, I bid you goodbye.”

Peter knew when to retreat but he didn’t leave the assembly without a wink for Stiles.

Stiles who, for his part, was still gaping at Derek’s behavior.

“I think the rest will wait for another meeting.” Said Derek, dismissing the assembly.

Everyone chatted on their way out of Derek’s apartment. The Alpha walked Stiles to his Jeep.

“Promise you won’t stay alone with him again.”

Stiles gave him an eyeroll.

“I’m serious, Stiles.”

“You’re always serious, sourwolf.” Replied Stiles, closing the door of his car after him.

“Stiles.” Insisted Derek.

“Alright, alright, I promise.”

Derek stood there, waiting. Stiles hesitated then through his opened window, he tucked the Alpha’s shirt to press a peck on his cheek.

“Stop frowning, I said I promise.” He whispered softly with a smile.

Still surprised, Derek didn’t have the time to say anything: Stiles’ Jeep was already leaving the parking lot. Shaking his head, smiling to himself and touching where Stiles’ lips brushed on his skin, he walked back to his apartment, wishing the next meeting to be soon.


End file.
